


Roommates

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Date, Confessions, Cursed Hyperion Heights, F/F, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Tilly waits up for Margot after her blind date.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> mirime-kisarrastine prompted: 12 + 46 Curious Archer (Roommate AU + Blind Date) Hyperion Heights AU, if the curse had lasted a bit longer.

Tilly was sprawled upside down in her chair, reading the latest book recommended to her by Rogers. Once a week, she’d stop by the station and he’d tell her whatever he was reading. That week, it was The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. She imagined living in such an era, with the flapper dresses and chandeliers. The scenery seemed beautiful…the people, not so much.

 

The door to the apartment opened and Margot walked in. She was wearing a burgundy dress under a bomber jacket, her hair straightened and for the first time since she met her, she wasn’t wearing her glasses.

 

“How can you see?” Tilly asked, moving to sit upright.

Margot chuckled. “Contacts.”

“Oh. Where have you been? I got back from the food truck and you were gone.”

“Jacinda set me up on a blind date.”

 

Tilly frowned. Ever since she had moved in with Margot, she had felt herself developing a massive crush on her. She knew better than to say anything about it, though. It had taken her forever to find an apartment that she could actually afford and she didn’t want to mess it up. Besides, Margot was well-traveled, talented and charming. There’s no way she’d ever want anything to do with Tilly-the street kid who only recently got a legit job and had pretty bad days.

 

“How’d it go?”

Margot shrugged, taking off her jacket as she did. “Boring. The girl was kind of snobby, we went to that weird French restaurant downtown-though, I’ve been to France and that was definitely not French food.”

Tilly chuckled, setting her book down. “I’m sorry. At least you found a date.”

“I haven’t seen you with anyone since we met.” Margot settled on the ottoman in front of her.

She shrugged. “I used to date Ivy Belfrey, but she was way too caught up in her mother, too full of herself.”

“I’ve met them, they certainly have a chip on their shoulder.”

“Any word from your mom?”

Margot nodded. “She called today, her and Chad are getting closer to their wedding day. I’ve gotta start looking for my maid of honor dress.” She paused for a moment. “Would you uh…would you wanna come with me?”

“Dress shopping? Not sure how much help I’d be there…”

“No, I mean to the wedding.”

Tilly paused. “You really want me to come?”

“Why not? We’ve been having a lot of fun together lately, you’re the most interesting person I’ve met since I moved back to the Heights.” She shrugged. “I can’t imagine taking anyone else.”

 

A slow smile formed across Tilly’s face. She wasn’t sure if this was an official date or anything, but Margot wanted her to accompany her to her mother’s wedding. That had to mean something.

  
“Of course I’ll go with you,” she said. “I’m just surprised. I didn’t think…”

“I only went on this date tonight because it seemed important to Jacinda, but the whole time I couldn’t help but think about someone else.”

“And that was?”

“You.” She picked up Tilly’s hand and kissed it. “Just because we’re roommates doesn’t mean we can’t be more.”

Tilly’s smile widened. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
